Rahasia Enigma
by Kavyana
Summary: Remang-remang merambat malu pada dinding dan lantai ruangan. "Kau punya senyum yang magis, Hinata"/Ficlet/AU/SasuHina/RnR? #HugReader(s)


Pintu ini berderit, setelah sekian lama. Perlahan, seiring daun pintu yang terbuka lebar, cahaya remang menelusup malu merambati dinding dan lantai keramik.

Aku kembali menemui eksistensi.

* * *

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

ǀ Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, kecuali kesenangan menuliskan khayalan

dan kesempatan menemukan keberadaan :) _I own nothing but the plot_ **ǀ**

 **.**

a SasuHina fanfiction

 **Rahasia Enigma**

Ficlet, AU, Supernatural

.

Semoga bisa dinikmati, minna!

...

..

.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah punggung sosok perempuan yang tertutup rambut panjang sepinggang. Ia beranjak membuka tirai dan jendela. Angin senja seketika menjamah lembut tubuhnya, memungkinkanku merasakan aroma yang menyebar dari rambutnya. Ia menggulung tirai dan melihat keluar untuk waktu yang lama.

Seseorang berseragam dari layanan pengiriman barang masuk membawa kardus-kardus besar berwarna jingga. Sosok perempuan itu berbalik dan membungkuk bersama sebaris kata terima kasih. Padaku, angin membawa suara itu dalam embus yang sangat lembut. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, tapi rambutnya yang menjuntai menghalangi pandanganku. Aku ingin mendekat, tapi tak sempat karena perempuan itu lebih dulu menekan sakelar lampu.

Aku kembali setelah tengah malam, saat ruangan akhirnya direngkuh remang-remang. Kali ini aku menemui eksistensi lewat lampu teras yang menyelip pada serat tirai jendela warna nila. Aku mendapati ruangan ini kini penuh perabotan. Di sudut kiri ruangan, tubuh perempuan itu rebah di atas ranjang. Aku mendekat. Sosoknya kini jelas. Rambut sepinggangnya itu ternyata berwarna ungu tua. Kulitnya putih seperti salju. Bibirnya merona seperti kelopak sakura. Jemari tangannya lentik dengan kuku terawat. Kakinya tertutup selimut. Aku ingin melihat bola matanya. Aku ingin berjumpa dengan ekspresinya.

Di pergelangan tangannya melingkar gelang dengan warna senada rambutnya. Aku tahu itu sedetik sebelum lampu di langit-langit kamar menebar terang pada dini hari esoknya. Bola matanya berwarna ungu cerah. Aku melihatnya sekejap, sebelum mengabur diseret kecepatan cahaya.

...

Senja kembali menyambut malam lewat remang. HINATA. Selembar kertas di atas meja tertulis sebuah nama. Itu namamu, kutahu itu dari pria berseragam yang menyebutnya tempo hari. Di bawah itu—pada kertas yang sama— terangkai bait puisi diikuti liukan tanda tangan kepemilikan dengan tinta warna biru. Aku merasa bibirku melengkung ke atas. Di ruangan ini, kaulah yang pertama kali menulis puisi.

Di seberang meja—dalam remang yang agak pekat—Hinata tengah bergelut dengan untaian kabel yang meronce puluhan lampu kecil warna-warni. Dengan telaten, ia menempel kabel itu di dinding membentuk lingkaran pipih seperti obat nyamuk bakar. Ia kemudian menunduk merogoh sesuatu dari tas hitamnya. Sebuah lampu kamar berbentuk kelopak lebar bunga terompet ia ulurkan ke colokan dekat jendela. Dari posisi ini, aku berkesempatan berhadapan dengannya. Ia indah. Matanya memesona. Aku berharap ia menyadari keberadaanku. Mustahil. Takdirku adalah rahasia.

Malam ini, remang berkuasa lebih lama. Hinata mengabaikan sakelar lampu. Ia memilih menekuni meja dengan penerangan lampu kamar. Cahaya kuning itu mencetak bayang tangannya yang menari melukis kata di atas kertas kekuningan.

— _Kau adalah rahasia, tapi aku adalah enigma. Untukku, kau sama jelasnya dengan lukisan yang dipajang di dinding museum. Sama jelasnya dengan judul buku yang terpampang di lemari perpustakaan. Rambutmu biru nyaris hitam. Bola matamu mengkilat kelam. Aku juga tahu, dulunya kau adalah sosok menawan. Berperawakan tegap dengan wajah yang tampan._ —

Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Ia beranjak menyambung kabel lampu ke colokan. Puluhan lampu yang menempel di dinding itu berkelap-kelip.

"Jumlahnya seratus," gumam Hinata tertelan udara.

Aku tersentak. Sebuah kesadaran yang mustahil menyentuh kenyataan, melintas di benakku. Kalimat yang ditulisnya itu membawa ingatan yang lama tak pernah kuingat. Kalimat itu menyadarkanku akan kesadaran yang lama tak lagi kusadari.

Hinata kembali pada meja. Ia merenung lama. Pada pena. Pada kertas yang terisi setengahnya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata. Angin malam membenamkan desirnya lewat jendela yang terbuka. Kurasa aku bisa mendengar suara napasnya. Juga gemerisik gerai rambutnya. Sekejap kemudian, ia membuka mata dan tergesa menggenggam pena.

— _Apa kabar hari ini?_

 _Aku ingin kau berhenti bersembunyi._ —

Seketika, bola mata cerah itu menantang keberadaanku.

Aku tiba-tiba melesat ke balik kelap-kelip seratus lampu di dinding seberang. Aku membatu. Dadaku mungkin berdebar. Mataku agaknya melebar.

Sosok itu perlahan berbalik. Di antara kelip seratus lampu ini, aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas pandangan matanya tepat ke arahku. Langkah kecilnya beranjak mengurangi jarak. Kini ia berdiri tegak. "Aku akan hidup dalam remang selama kau menjadi bayang, Sasuke." Dengan binar yang memantulkan kelap-kelip cahaya, bibirnya melengkung menggaris seulas senyum.

Aku mungkin menahan napas. Satu-satunya ingatan yang masih jelas dalam kepalaku adalah nama itu pernah menjadi namaku. Satu-satunya kesadaran yang mempertahankan keberadaanku adalah nama itu yang masih lekat dalam sadarku.

...

Gemetar, aku mendengungkan suara pada aliran udara.

"Kau punya senyum yang magis, Hinata."

.

END_

* * *

Yapp! Jadi ini adalah tulisan pendek yang saya kerjakan di antara tugas-tugas kuliah dan kegiatan-kegiatan yang mengekorinya. Tulisan ini pernah saya _post_ di grup _facebook_ 'Lovely Fanfic of SasuHina' dengan beberapa perubahan.

Akhir kata, sebuah tulisan akan menemukan makna ketika bertemu dengan pembaca. Maka, kritik, saran, tanggapan, bahkan _flame_ sekalipun selalu ditunggu.

Terima kasih,

Kavya.


End file.
